The Chance Of A Lifetime
by TrueLoveIsAlwaysThere
Summary: Lily finally decides to give James a chance. He has three tries to get her to fall for him. Will James finally get his girl? Or will he lose her forever?
1. Chapter 1 The Deal

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own these characters.

A/N: This is my first story so please let me know what you think.

Lily Evans was walking to Transfiguration when she heard his voice yelling to her from the other end of the corridor.

"Evans! Hey Evans!"

James Potter was following her. He was the most annoying and arrogant person in Hogwarts, or at least that was how she used to think of him. He had been acting different recently, he had changed. He was nicer now and less obnoxious.

James was tall, 6' 1", and had black hair and hazel eyes. He was handsome and funny. He was amazing at Transfiguration and all the girls loved him.

Of course his two best friends were with him.

Sirius Black, a tall, dark-haired boy who believed that he was the most suave and charming guy in all of Hogwarts. He was also James' right-hand man. Sirius was handsome and mysterious and had girls falling at his feet.

Also with them was Remus Lupin. He had sandy-colored hair and a kind face. He was Gryffindor prefect, bookworm and one of the smartest people in the school. Remus was the most responsible of the three of them and the only one that Lily was friends with.

Together they made the Marauders; Hogwarts group of pranksters.

Both James and Sirius could have almost any girl they wanted. However, the difference between them was that Sirius loved the attention and dated someone new every week, but James had eyes for only one girl.

Lily Evans, the picture of perfection according to James. With her red hair, emerald green eyes and fiery temper, she was truly unusual. Lily was unlike any girl James had ever met and he was completely in love with her. The only problem was that he thought she despised him.

James had tried everything to get her to notice him over the past three years. He pranked people to get her attention, followed her around daily and asked her out every chance he got. Finally he realized that wasn't working and stopped doing it as much. But sometimes he couldn't resist.

Which brings us back to their current situation.

As soon as James called her name, she started walking away as fast as she could. Lily could hear him running up behind her.

"Evans can I walk with you to class?"

"Will you be quiet if I let you?"

"Of course Lily flower, whatever you wish."

Lily turned to him and glared.

"Don't call me that Potter."

"Can I walk with you?"

"You already are."

James glanced around and noticed that Sirius and Remus were not in the corridor with them. He silently thanked them.

"Hey Evans?"

"What James?"

James was shocked. She never called him James, always Potter.

"Y-y-you called me James." He stuttered out.

"Yes, I did. Would you rather I called you Potter?"

"No, no. Does this mean that I can call you Lily?"

Lily looked at him with a strange look on her face.

"You never needed my permission, you could've called me Lily anytime you wanted."

James was confused. If she hated him so much then why was she letting him call her Lily.

"Lily, do you hate me?"

Lily sighed and stopped walking. They still had a while before class and she sat down against the wall so they could talk.

James looked down at her and after a moment of hesitation sat down near her but left some room between them.

"James I don't hate you. You just aggravate me when you prank innocent people and follow me around and constantly ask me out."

"But Lily, I've stopped doing all that as much as I used to."

"I know and that is why I called you James and walked with you."

James was happy that she had noticed but one thing still weighed heavily on his mind.

"Will I ever have a chance with you?" he whispered.

Lily said nothing and James began to wonder if she had even heard him at all.

"You've changed, maybe it is time for me to give you a chance."

As he heard her words, his face brightened.

"So you will go out with me?"

"James, I said a chance. I'll make a deal with you."

The smile slid off of his face.

"What kind of deal?"

Lily looked up at him.

"You have three chances, three tries, three dates, to convince me that I should date you."

"What would you like to do during our dates?"

Lily laughed.

"James you've been watching me for 3 years. If you like me as much as you say you do then you will be able to figure it out."

Lily stood up as James sat there thinking. She reached her hand down to him.

"Come on James, we have to get to Transfiguration."

He quickly grabbed her hand and let her pull him to his feet.

They walked to the classroom in peaceful silence.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are J.K. Rowling's.

Later that night, James walked into the boys dormitory. Sirius and Remus attacked him as soon as he came in.

Sirius said, "You walked in with Lily and she wasn't mad! What happened?"

James told them about the conversation that he had with her.

Remus told James, "You better not mess this up. This might be the only chance you get."

"I know. Will you guys help me plan the first date with her?" James said.

Remus looked thoughtful."I don't know James, you know her better than us."

"Please Remus I want it to be perfect."

"Don't worry Prongs I'll help you," Sirius said.

After a little persuading, Remus agreed to help James too.

The boys sat there thinking for what seemed like hours. Finally Sirius got an idea.

"All girls like flowers, right?"

"I guess so," James said.

Sirius told them his idea and they both agreed that it might work. James decided to do it on the next weekend.

All day Saturday James was running around getting everything ready. He ran past Lily then suddenly stopped and went back to her.

"Hi Lily, will you meet me in the common room tomorrow at 7 for our first date?"

"Sure James. Should I wear anything special?"

"No you will look beautiful in anything."

Lily smiled at him and walked away.

James went back to preparing for the date.

After lunch on Sunday, James, Sirius, and Remus we sitting in their dorm.

Remus gave James some tips for his date.

"Make sure you compliment her. Look her in the eye when you are talking. Be polite."

James picked out a nice muggle outfit to wear; jeans with a button down shirt.

At 6:45 he went down to the common room and waited.

At exactly 7, Lily walked down the stairs. She looked beautiful wearing jeans and a green knitted off-the-shoulder sweater, and James didn't hesitate to tell her.

"Wow Lily, you look amazing."

She thanked him and he lead her to a closed door. As he opened it she realized it was an empty classroom that he had decorated. There was a fireplace with a bright fire and a comfy couch next to it.

"Would you like to sit down?" James asked her.

She nodded and they sat on the couch. Lily noticed a table with a little tray.

"What's that?" she asked him.

James lifted the cover and there were two bowls of ice cream. He handed her one and took one for himself.

"Thank you," she said.

After they ate the ice cream, James waved his wand and music started to play. He stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Would you like to dance?"

She smiled and took his hand. They started dancing and he waved his wand again. Flower petals began falling from the ceiling.

As soon as Lily noticed the petals her anger began to grow. Those better not be lilies she thought to herself.

She caught one and her hand began to itch. She turned and glared at James.

"Thanks a lot. Now I'm going to be stuck in the hospital wing."

"What? Why?"

"I'm allergic to lilies!"

"Oh Lily I am so sorry I didn't know."

He looked so upset that she almost forgave him, but then she started itching again.

She turned and walked away.

When she got to the door she turned back and said "You messed up your first chance James. You have two left, make them count."

With that said, she spun around and went to the hospital wing.

A/N: The next chapter is typed and ready to be posted but i won't post it until I get 5 reviews. Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3 The Second Chance

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing her characters.

A/N: Even though I have not yet gotten 5 reviews I am going to post this :) But please please review I would love to hear your opinions; good or bad.

Lily got out of the hospital wing the next day.

James had spent the whole day sitting in his room. Remus and Sirius asked him what happened on the date.

"I screwed up! She's allergic to lilies!"

Sirius looked guilty. After all, it had been his idea in the first place.

"I'm sorry, James."

"It's ok Padfoot. You didn't know."

Remus took pity on James and asked him if he wanted help on the next date.

"Thanks Remus but I'm gonna try asking the girls in Lily's dorm."

James walked down into the common room and saw Alice and Marlene, the other two Gryffindor girls in their year, sitting on a couch. Lily was on friendly terms with the two girls, but they didn't always get along because of their opposite personalities. Alice and Marlene were very girly and liked to gossip, talk about boys, and spend hours in front of a mirror. While Lily was a good student and was always studying or reading. She didn't care a lot about her appearance and hated gossip.

"Hi Alice. Hi Marlene."

They both looked at him.

"Hi James," they said together.

"I know we aren't exactly friends, but I was wondering if you girls could do me a favor."

Marlene said "Sure James we'd be happy to help," while batting her eyes at him.

"You know how I've liked Lily for a while now? Well she's finally giving me a chance and I need your help planning a date with her."

Marlene started frowning and said "Actually I just remembered that I have so much homework to do so I won't be able to help you."

She stomped angrily over to the girl's staircase.

"What's wrong with her?" James asked Alice.

"Nothing. She just gets into her moods sometimes."

"Will you help me Alice?"

"Sure."

Alice and James sat in the common room discussing ideas for over 2 hours.

Alice suddenly got a brilliant idea. She told James and helped him plan it out.

The next Hogsmeade weekend James asked Lily to go with him.

She said she would go and met him at 10:00 in the Entrance Hall.

They took a carriage to the village and walked around. James bought Lily candy and books and she even went into the Quidditch store and Zonko's with him.

At 12:30, James said "Lily, would you like to go get some lunch?"

She said yes and he lead her to Madame Puddifoot's.

"Is it alright if we eat here?" James asked Lily.

She had never been in the restaurant before but she had heard the girls in her dorm talking about it.

"Ummm... ok." she said hesitantly.

A bell tinkled as they walked in and soft romantic music was playing in the background.

"Hello, I am Madame Puddifoot. Would you like a table?"

"Yes, for two please," James said.

They followed her to a small table in the corner.

Lily looked at the menu and didn't know what to order. There were many ridiculous options. Burning Love Burger. Heart O' Mine Irish Stew. Sweetheart Spaghetti. she decided to get the spaghetti, that sounded safe.

They ordered their food and when it came out Lily noticed that the sauce was shaped into an exact heart and James' burger had a heart-shaped bun.

They ate their food and walked towards the Shrieking Shack. Lily was a bit annoyed because of the restaurant. Besides the over-used heart theme in the restaurant they also had cupids flying around, and everything was red or pink.

James could tell that she hadn't liked the restaurant.

"I'm sorry Lily. I didn't know how... overly romantic that restaurant was."

"It's ok James. This date just seemed like something Alice or Marlene would plan. And the other one was a bit like a date that Sirius had thought up."

James looked at her guiltily. She saw the look on his face.

"They helped you, didn't they?"

"Yes," James said miserably.

Lily stopped walking and looked him straight in the eye.

"James you don't need anyone's help to plan a date for me. You know more about me than probably anyone else. Just take the time to think about it and I'm sure you will come up with the perfect date. It's your last chance James, please promise me that you will do it yourself."

"I promise Lily."

"Thank you."

She smiled at him and they walked back up the the castle together.

A/N: How am i doing so far? Should i do one more chapter or two? Review and tell me what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4 The Third Chance

Disclaimer: These are not my characters.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This is either the last chapter or second last I'm not sure yet.

James sat on his bed surrounded by pieces of parchment. He grabbed his quill and a new piece and started writing.

_Lily Evans:_

_Traits:_

_Smart_

_Studious_

_Kind_

_Reasonable_

_Good sense of humor_

_Likes:_

_Chocolate_

_Roasted Chicken with vegetables_

_Reading (books)_

_Candy (Chocolate Frogs, Lemon Drops, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans)_

_Dancing_

_Romantic gestures_

_Dislikes:_

_Lilies_

_Very girly things_

_Spiders_

_Pranks_

James put down his quill and looked at his list. He had spent a long time coming up with that list. His last date with Lily had been almost a week ago. Sirius and Remus kept asking him what he was doing but he always said nothing.

One day after classes ended, James was walking around the corridors when he realized what he should do. He spent forever getting ready. He asked Alice for Lily's dress size and snuck out to Hogmeade to buy everything he needed.

Every time Lily saw him in the hallway he had a determined expression on his face.

One night Lily went up to her dorm to go to bed and she noticed something on her bed. A beautiful white dress with an emerald green sash that matched her eyes perfectly. She picked it up and saw that it was exactly her size. A note was sitting on her bed next to it.

_Lily,_

_Please wear this dress and come to meet me during dinner in the common room on Friday._

_Yours,_

_James_

Lily smiled as she read the note.

After classes on Friday, Lily went up to her dorm and started getting ready.

She curled her long red hair and pinned in up into an elegant hairstyle. She put on a little bit of makeup. Just enough to enhance her natural beauty and not hide it. Finally she put on the beautiful dress James had gotten her. It felt like silk and fit her perfectly. The hem reached her knees and the straps were very thin. She put on a pair of high heels.

Just as she was about to leave he room, an owl swooped in and landed on her bed. She walked over and took the package from him. There was no note attached.

When she opened it she saw the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was white gold with diamonds and emeralds on it. It looked very expensive and it matched her dress perfectly. She put the necklace on knowing exactly who it was from.

She walked slowly down the stairs into the common room. James stood waiting at the bottom wearing a tux. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He took her hand and led her without saying a word.

James stopped and walked back and forth three times.

"James, what are you doing?"

"You'll see," he said.

A door appeared in the wall behind him. James took her hand again and opened the door.

Lily gasped as she walked in. There was a dining table with candles and fancy silver the center of the room.

"Do you want to eat Lily?"

She was still in shock from seeing the room. James lead her to the chair. He took off the tops of the trays and Lily looked down to see what they were eating.

"Roasted chicken and vegetables. That's my favorite!"

"I know," James told her.

They ate their meal while talking about school, their future plans, their friends, etc.

Once they were done eating, James stood up and held his hand out to Lily. The table disappeared and James turned to look at Lily.

"There is something that I have wanted to say to you all night."

"What is it James?"

"Lily, tonight you look like an angel. Will you come fly with me?"

His broom appeared instantly next to them. They got on and flew out of a window.

Lily was having the time of her life. They flew over the Black Lake; so close that Lily could touch the water. James flew up to the tallest tower in the castle and they stopped to admire the view. The lights from the castle were reflected in the lake and they could see the forest in the distance.

It started to get dark so they flew back to the Room of Requirement.

"I had a great time with you James. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He smiled and they started walking back to the common room. When they got to the Fat Lady's portrait Lily turned to James.

"James, don't you have something to ask me?"

He looked at her confused.

"This was your last try, remember?"

"Oh, right."

He turned away sadly.

"I guess I'll leave you alone now."

"No, James, I don't want you to leave me alone. You truly showed me how much you care for me on this date. If you still want me, then I would like to be your girlfriend."

James turned back around smiling.

"Of course I want you Lily."

He grabbed her around the waist, spun her around, then slowly leaned toward her.

"Lily?" he whispered.

"Yes James?" she whispered back.

"Can I kiss you?"

She leaned in and gently touched her lips to his.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked him.

He said yes then leaned in to kiss her again.

A/N: Should I write another chapter or end it here? Review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5 The Next Day

Disclaimer: These are J.K. Rowling's characters, not mine.

A/N: This will be my last chapter for this story. In this chapter you get to see a more vulnerable side of Lily, one that isn't shown very often. I have two ideas for my next story I will put them at the end and you can let me know which one I should write first :)

The next morning, they walked to breakfast hand-in-hand. Everyone stared at them, even the teachers.

As they were walking to their first class, a Hufflepuff in their year come over to them.

"You're going out with her. She's ugly. You should date someone who is just as good-looking as you. Someone like me."

James turned and glared at the girl.

"Lily is the most beautiful girl in the world."

The girl walked away.

Things like that happened to Lily all day. In all her classes girls would come up to her and insult her. They said she was ugly, or stupid, or worthless.

It was even worse when James wasn't around.

Lily stopped to go to the bathroom between classes and three girls cornered her.

"You don't deserve James Potter."

"You are an ugly bitch and you should just stay away from him."

"All of the other girls here are better than you. He will realize that soon enough and leave you."

Lily ran out of the bathroom in tears. She skipped the rest of her classes because she couldn't take it anymore. She lay on her bed crying until she heard someone come in.

"Lily, are you alright?" Alice said.

"Yes, I'm fine," she mumbled.

Marlene came in and saw that she had been crying.

"Awwww look little baby Evans has been crying. What happened? Did James get sick of you and dump you?"

Lily started bawling and Alice turned to Marlene.

"I thought we were all friends, but I guess not. Leave Marlene you can't stay in here if you are going to insult Lily."

Marlene stood up and stomped out.

"Thank you Alice."

"You're welcome Lily. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Lily explained what had been happening to her all day.

"Maybe you should go talk to James. If he told them to back off you then they would."

"Maybe your right."

Lily wiped away her tears as best as she could and they walked down to the common room together. They saw James sitting on a couch with Remus and Sirius. As they got closer they could hear him telling his friends what was going on.

"James can I talk to you please?"

"Of course Lily."

He patted the seat next to him but she shook her head. Glancing around the common rooms he saw everyone watching them carefully.

"Alone."

He took her hand and lead her up to the boys dormitory. He sat down on his bed and she sat next to him.

"What's wrong my angel?"

Lily told him what the girls had said to her and began to cry again.

He let her cry on his shoulder while he stroked her hair and whispered to her.

"It's ok Lily... I won't let them hurt you... I'll keep you safe... Don't worry... I'll protect you..."

He was angry that she had been treated that way. While he was trying to decide what to do, Lily fell asleep in his arms. He gently lay her down and put a blanket over her. He grabbed a chair from a desk and put it next to his bed.

Remus and Sirius came up with Alice.

"Is she ok?" Alice asked.

"I think so. Just a little shaken up." James told her.

He looked at Sirius and Remus.

"We can't let everyone treat her like this. It has to stop."

The four of them start there discussing what to do.

A little while later the other boy in their dorm, Frank, came up. Alice took one look at him and started blushing like crazy.

Remus saw this and said, "Hey Frank. You know Alice, right?"

"Yeah we were partners in Potions earlier this week."

"Do you want to help us with something?" James asked him.

They told him their plan and he wanted to help.

Lily woke up in a strange bed the next morning. She glanced around and saw James in a chair next to her. She realized she was in the boys dormitory.

"Good morning sunshine," James said as he opened his eyes.

"Hi James."

He woke everyone up and sent Lily back to her dorm to get changed.

"Come down with Alice in 15 minutes for breakfast."

Lily went to her dorm and woke Alice up. They got dressed and went to meet the boys.

"Hi Frank," Alice said shyly.

He smiled at her before saying hi back.

They walked down to breakfast with Lily sticking close to James' side.

The hall was almost full when they got there. Dumbledore smiled knowingly at the boys as they walked in.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table with Lily in between Alice and James and the other three boys across from them. That way no one could get to Lily.

Out of nowhere there was an explosion and trumpets began to sound.

James stood up on the table while Sirius, Remus and Frank silenced the students and conjured up a screen. A movie began playing.

It showed James pining after Lily year after year. It showed Lily's outstanding grades and her caring nature. There was even a picture of her from their date, when James said she looked like an angel.

After placing a spell on himself so he could be heard, James began to speak.

"All of you here just saw first-hand that video. After seeing that can any one of you honestly say that Lily is rude or ugly? Because to me she is the kindest, most beautiful girl I know. And I have been in love with her for many years. Does anyone believe that I will leave her or find someone better?"

A few people shook their heads or mouthed the word no.

"Exactly. So if any of you have a problem with Lily, you can come talk to me and I will prove you wrong. Because not a single bad thing can be said about her. She is truly an angel sent to us."

James got down from the table and looked Lily in the eye.

"Lily Evans, I love you, and I will be yours forever. No one can ever come between us. I promise you."

And with that he leaned down and kissed her in front of the entire Great Hall, not caring who saw, because all he could see at that moment was the girl he would love for his entire life.

A/N: That is the end of A Chance Of A Lifetime :( Review and tell me what you thought of this last chapter.

I have two new story ideas:

1) James is a professor and Lily is a student. When they meet for the first time they feel an instant connection, but it is against the rules for them to be involved. What will they do?

2) Lily and James are Heads and they get stuck in the common room over Easter break. What will happen when they are forced to spend 7 whole days with each other?

Which one should I write first?

All the people who reviewed said I should do choice 2 first. I have written the first chapter; it is up. The story is called Head's Common Room :)


End file.
